Du temps
by Nynh
Summary: Du temps, c'est tout ce qu'il leur faudrait. Un peu plus de temps, pour pouvoir s'apprivoiser. Un peu de temps en plus pour sentir venir la fin. Très léger MiharuYoite.


C'est du trois fois rien à propos de Miharu et Yoite. Je viens de finir le manga et l'anime et j'en suis encore toute retournée. 

* * *

**Du temps.**

* * *

Ça rampait dans sa gorge dangereusement. Il le sentait au bord de ses lèvres, au fond de sa bouche, de plus en plus près, bien trop proche. Ça allait exploser. Ça allait sortir. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas. Dans son sommeil, Miharu avait serré sa main dans la sienne ; il n'avait pas bougé.

Yoite ne se souvenait plus de comment il était arrivé là. Il voyait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre du train et les paysages se fondre les uns avec les autres. Tout était flou. Tout était flou pour tout le monde ; cela l'apaisait. Il n'y avait pas qu'à lui que la vue faisait défaut, aucun passager n'en distinguait plus que lui. Ils étaient tous au même niveau, handicapé, privé d'un sens. Machinalement, il avait serré un peu les doigts de l'adolescent appuyé contre lui. Ils avaient le temps, voulait-il croire. Ils avaient le temps. C'était faux, il le sentait. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser pour le moment. Il avait étendu ses jambes squelettiques dans l'espoir se défaire de ses crampes ; ça n'avait eu aucun effet mais il n'avait eu ni la force, ni l'envie de bouger. Il fallait faire avec, simplement.

Il avait appuyé sa joue contre le sommet du crâne de l'assoupi. Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait fermé les yeux. Rapidement après, il s'était endormi. Il s'épuisait de plus en plus vite, ces derniers temps.

Il avait peur de mourir.

Il avait peur de mourir avant de disparaître, de ne pas avoir le temps d'être effacé. Son corps allait s'effondrer et tous ses crimes perdureraient. Il ne pouvait tolérer qu'il en soit ainsi. Miharu avait promis. Il avait juré. Il voulait y croire. Il ne pouvait faire autrement. C'était plus simple, de lui faire confiance, plus simple d'oublier sa méfiance. C'était plus facile, de se laisser aller, d'oublier qu'il l'avait menacé, de faire comme si Miharu était là par choix, et pas par obligation. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait plus. Il ne pouvait pas en parler ; s'il l'avait fait, l'autre aurait été gentil, et il aurait été perdu.

Il ne pouvait plus se perdre, à présent. Le chemin était tout tracé.

C'est la voix basse de Rokujo qui le tira de son sommeil. Il l'appelait, serrait ses doigts, l'extirpait du sommeil profond dans lequel il s'était plongé. Il avait posé un œil impavide sur lui. Miharu l'avait étreint sans pudeur. Depuis le début, tout deux avait sacrifié bien trop de choses. S'il sacrifiait sa vie, le porteur du Shinrabansho, lui, avait renoncé à son impassibilité, avait fait un trait sur son indifférence. C'est pour cela qu'il le serrait aussi fort, pour cela qu'il lui parlait aussi doucement. Parce qu'il se souciait de lui. Parce qu'il n'en était pas autrement.

Il avait pourtant tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas. Il avait été horrible, silencieux, distant, menaçant. Il avait repoussé soigneusement toute la gentillesse qu'on pouvait lui accorder. Il ne voulait pas qu'on soit gentil avec lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'on s'attache à son être. Il ne le méritait pas, ne pouvait pas se le permettre. S'il aimait quelqu'un, il risquerait de changer d'avis. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme cela. Cela se passait déjà comme ça.

« On est arrivé » lui dit simplement l'adolescent lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

« Où ?

- Loin. J'ai un plan, tu te souviens. »

Il avait hoché de la tête, doucement ; il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il n'avait pas posé de question, il ferait simplement ce qu'on lui dirait. Ça avait toujours fonctionné comme ça, depuis qu'il avait rejoint Kairoshu. On ne lui demandait pas de prendre des initiatives, on lui demandait d'exécuter. Et pas que les ordres. Avec lui, c'était différent. Il ne lui demandait pas d'agir parce qu'il n'était lui même pas bien certain de ce qu'il devait faire. Souvent, _tout le temps_, même, il l'empêchait de se servir du Kira et il se retrouvait réduit à se battre normalement sans penser même à tenter une nouvelle fois de se servir de son pouvoir.

Il ne savait pas si Miharu s'inquiétait pour lui ou pour les autres, lorsque cela arrivait.

Souvent, il se prenait à espérer que ce soit pour lui. Cela le terrorisait.

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas nier ce qui se passait.

Il était sorti du train à la façon d'un automate, sans savoir où ils allaient, sans savoir ce qu'ils y feraient. Il avait tiré nerveusement sur les pans de son long manteau avant de contempler, le cœur un peu serré, la main de l'autre qui serrait la sienne, à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Il avait pensé à sa peau noircie, sous les gants, à son corps qui se dégradait petit à petit. Ce n'était pas en vivant, qu'il ferait de la peine à Rokujo, réalisa-t-il, subitement.

C'était en disparaissant.

Une toux violente l'avait secoué. Ça ne devait pas arriver. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Il avait tout fait pour que cela ne se passe pas comme ça, pour que personne ne souffre, pour que personne ne regrette. Pour que lui même, ne regrette pas.

Être effacé lui serrait le cœur, pourtant. C'était de plus en plus fréquent, ces derniers temps.

Une vague de panique commençait à enfler.

« Miharu ? » murmura-t-il.

« Hm ?

- On a plus le temps. »

À ses côtés, l'adolescent avait fermé très fort les yeux. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de revenir en arrière, plus le temps de renoncer, plus le temps de changer de plan. Il avait glissé ses doigts entre les siens pour lui voler un peu de chaleur.

« Je sais » avait finalement articulé Rokujo.

Il n'avait rien ajouté de plus. Fugacement, Yoite avait senti ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il n'avait pas bougé. Miharu avait ajouté :

« Dépêchons-nous. »

Ils n'avaient plus le temps.


End file.
